


Wishing Often Makes Things Not Go to Plan

by Jazzyjazz17



Category: Tiger & Bunny, Tiger and Bunny
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzyjazz17/pseuds/Jazzyjazz17
Summary: A drabble about Kotetsu trying to celebrate Barnaby’s birthday.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Kudos: 35





	Wishing Often Makes Things Not Go to Plan

Kotetsu had it all planned out for once. 

When their scheduled day of interviews and other work commitments were over; when Barnaby had finished being serenaded by interviewers, colleagues, fans and the other Heroes, they would have made it back to his apartment, where he finally would be able to do some serenading of his own.

It was Barnaby’s birthday today and he wanted to treat the man to a quiet, relaxing evening together, something that he would appreciate the simplicity of.

They would have enjoyed a hearty meal prepared from scratch, cooking one of his favourites that Barnaby rarely ate himself, beef stroganoff. His mother’s cooking tips, that he actually penned down thoroughly in a notepad for once during their long conversation, would have made it that extra tasty and filled with love. 

They would have enjoyed the evening together with some finely aged wine that he specially bought for the occasion. The kind of expensive stuff that Barnaby liked best, because he was worth it. 

They would have had with some soothing music on, then maybe ended up in a slow twisting dance together, hand-in-hand, barely inches apart from one another, as they would fall into a rhythm of their own within the small of the living room, cascading amongst the city night lights of his apartment. 

And maybe, just maybe, when they’re finally at that point where the hearty meals, flowing drinks, the soothing music and love filled air would become all too much, they would collapse into bed, tangled up together, sharing endless sweetly filled kisses throughout the night, to send off his birthday happily.

Well, that’s what Kotetsu had planned anyway. 

But alas, an incident strikes in the unresting metropolis of Sternbild, and they’re called into action, ruining all of his plans with a sigh. It’s an unfortunate fact about being a hero, you never know when you’re gonna be needed and the criminals did not care about what you might have had planned for the evening. It was their time to shine, birthday or not.

As much as he was keen to wrap this up quickly, unfortunately the criminal was slippery than expected, having them tiredly chase them across most of the Bronze stage for the majority of their day. The call had finally ended into the late evening, with a successful capture by Dragon Kid and they could all finally go home.

So here they were, in the dark, with only a few minutes to go before the clock struck midnight, sitting in front of a store bought pink cupcake as a substitute plan (Kotetsu claimed that was the only one they had left at such a late time of night which the blond merely scowled to) with a singularly lit candle and Barnaby just barely managing to keep his eyes open beside him. 

Their muscles ached and sored all over from today’s long events, bodies craved for the comfort of their bed, to soothe those pains away. But sleep could wait, this was more important.

Even though the criminals had spoilt the majority of the day, they weren’t going to ruin what little was left of it, not if Kotetsu could help it!

“Happy birthday Bunny!”

“Kotetsu, this really isn’t necessary” Barnaby groaned, sitting on the long couch together in the dark. The candle burned just bright enough to aluminate them both in the darkness of Kotetsu’s apartment and the older man’s bright, but evidently tired smile on his face.

“Of course it is!” He beamed. “You think I’m just gonna let you sleep your birthday away?”

Everyone else had the chance to give their birthday wishes to him. Even Kaede called and shyly wished him a happy birthday during the few sparing moments of a break. Now it was his time.

“It would have made no difference when we did this. We could have just done it in the morning” he mumbled behind his hand to stifle a yawn.

“But it wouldn’t be the same! Now come on, wish for something before it becomes midnight!” Kotetsu said.

“Sure but I would of had another 364 days to celebrate it” Barnaby scoffed. “And do you honestly believe that making wishes actually comes true?”

“Yes! Of course! Otherwise why would people do it? Don’t be such a crouch Bunny!”

“I’m not being a crouch, I was merely asking” Barnaby said as he rubbed his tired eyes under his glasses, but slightly straightened up more to face the cake. Kotetsu swayed from side to side anxiously, eyes bouncing back and forth quickly from him to the clock, as every second ticked by. The anticipation really was killing him.

“Come onnnn, think of something before it’s too late!” The older man started to whine, getting impatient.

“I’m thinking” Barnaby simply said in a sharper tone with a slight roll of his eyes, but tipped forward on the couch, with his arms crossed and eyes fixed intensely to the small, very pink cupcake. Seconds continued to tick by, he must have been thinking for too long, because he could literally feel Kotetsu shake as if he was about to pounce at him, if he didn’t hurry up and blow out that candle. 

His mind finally settled on something and with merely milliseconds to spare, Barnaby blew out the candle in one single blow, which sunk the apartment into complete darkness now, save from the city night lights that peered dully through the blinds. They could just barely see each other and a short silence settled between them.

“Welllll....?”

“Well” what?” Barnaby repeated. 

“What did you wish for?” Kotetsu asked excitedly.

“I don’t think I’m obligated to tell you that” Barnaby responded.

“Ah come on, you’re really going to leave me hanging?” Kotetsu whimpered.

“I thought the “rules” were that if you said your wish out loud, it won’t come true?” 

“I thought you didn’t believe in wishes?” Kotetsu countered smugly, as Barnaby turned up his nose. 

“I don’t” Barnaby agreed, but carried on anyway “I wished for continued good health for everyone that I know, along with myself.” 

Then there was another pause.

“...That’s it?” Kotetsu replied underwhelmed, his lack of enthusiasm from his response evident.

“Yes, that’s it” Barnaby couldn’t help but slightly smirk at Kotetsu’s disbelief. “Do you have a problem with my wish?”

“Sometimes I just wonder if you’re actually an older man than me” Kotetsu frowned, hinting that he thought that his wish was a bit pedestrian. Barnaby may have let out a quiet cackle.

“Rest assured that I’m not, just a more sensible one.”

“You could have wished for expensive cars, more money, a swimming pool-“

“Where and what am I going to do with a swimming pool? I live in a high rise, apartment complex” Barnaby asked perplexed.

“Swim in it! Sleep in it! Put it on the roof! Install it in your bedroom, I’m sure you’ve got enough space for it. Just anything!” Kotetsu waved his hands about enthusiastically. 

“It’s not practical to have a swimming pool in your bedroom.”

“A bigger house then!” Kotetsu suggested loudly. “But you chose health? Come on, Bunny. There’s gotta be more that you want?”

“What’s the point in wishing for more, when I have everything that I need right in front of me?” 

Kotetsu abruptly halted in his reply. The older man couldn’t form a proper sentence then, words getting caught in his throat and the darkness of the apartment did very little to hide his sudden bashfulness at Barnaby’s response.

“I-I” he tried but just couldn’t get the words out.

Kotetsu could tell that Barnaby was coolly smiling away at him, enjoying how flustered the man was. Only he could say something as corny as that dead seriously and get away with it.

Clearing his throat, he tried again.

“...If your idea of having an old man as a birthday gift is all you need, then your taste in gifts is worse then i thought, Bunny” Kotetsu shyly grumbled, face slightly turned away from him now as he rested it in his palm. “But... I’ll try to live up to those expectations...”

A small smile pressed on Barnaby’s lips, as he was satisfied with the man’s response and leaned in a little closer to him.

“I’m sure that you already do” Barnaby said warmly and brushed his lips against Kotetsu’s cheek, giving him the softest of kisses. The man’s blush grew tenfold, followed by a groan of embarrassment as Barnaby left him to his lonesome on the couch, attempting to recover.

Definitely time for bed now.

**Author's Note:**

> Attempted to be timely with this one, since it actually is Barnaby’s birthday on the 31st October.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
